


The Magic of NYC

by mytinylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinylou/pseuds/mytinylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both live in New York City. When it comes to Christmas they both wanted to go home for the holidays, but mother nature had a different plan for these two. When planes get delayed and the two are in the airport waiting to see what to do something magical happens. Maybe its just the Christmas magic or maybe its love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Living in New York City was great, until snow came. The snow seemed to never stop, every day there would be snow. For someone like Harry who has lived in London most of his life, snow was not a normal everyday thing. It at first was beautiful, snow covered everything in the city but soon Harry got tired of it. He especially hated the snow when it delayed his flight to go home for the holidays.

After a month of convincing his boss to let him take a week off of work and go home for Christmas, he finally got the time off. Now because of the snow he was stuck in this crowded airport full of cranky adults all just wanting to get to their destination. Planes were getting canceled and delayed left and right. There was a full blizzard in the north-east.

No planes were going out today.

Harry looked around sighing. There was no way he was going to be able to find a taxi with all these planes being canceled and people leaving.

He looked down at his phone about ready to call his mum, when he heard a loud voice who sounded frantic.

"So sorry! Didn't see you there!"

Harry looked up wondering who could be in such a rush when no planes were leaving and everyone was either going home or waiting for an announcement.

This man was tripping over people's feet, almost hitting them with his carry on luggage. He chuckled to himself. Harry looked back down at his phone. Before he even realized it, this man was right in front of his feet on the ground. One of his carry on bags next to Harry's bags and one right in front of him with the man who fell.

He looked up at Harry, he quickly scrambled to his feet. Harry stood up, he couldn't stop looking at how beautiful he was. His hair was in a fringe, covering his right eye. He picked up one of this man's bag that was over by his luggage. Reaching down he helped the man up still looking into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He lets go of his hand and picks up one of his bags that was over by his luggage. .

"Here" He mumbles, as he gave the man his bag back. "Are you okay? That looked like a nasty stumble, usually I'm the clumsy one."

The man kept looking at Harry. "Yeah 'm fine. Thanks. Usually I'm not this clumsy. I was running late and just didn't want to miss my flight."

Harry frowned, this man hasn't heard the bad news. "I guess you didn't hear. All the flights have been canceled because of the blizzard."

"What? I was supposed to go home for the holidays." He said.

"I was too it absolutely sucks, I'm Harry by the way." 

"Nice to meet you Harry, 'm Louis" 

...


	2. Chapter 2

If you could think of awkward situations, it would be this one. Harry and Louis were just standing there. Not saying anything. What do you say to a man who just tripped over your feet. Harry could think of loads of things, but none would be alright to say to a stranger. All of them were compliments about how beautiful Louis was and he couldn’t just blurt it out and say it.

More seconds passed and they were still just staring at each other. Both memorizing each other’s faces. 

Louis asks while looking down at his hands, “So uh, what are you doing since your plane got canceled?” 

“I was hoping to get another flight out of here, but I don’t think that is going to happen. I was really looking forward to go home and see my family for Christmas; now I’ll probably just stay at home and eat Chinese and watch Netflix. What are you doing?” Harry says while laughing at his loneliness. 

Louis and Harry both couldn’t tell if they were flirting with one another, but at this time they were just trying to not sound like idiots rambling. 

“Now that I think about it, I’ll probably do the exact same thing as you but with pizza instead of Chinese.” 

“Mm pizza is pretty good. We should both probably get out of here before we get stuck in the airport.” Harry says as he picks up his backpack.

“Being stuck in the airport on Christmas, oh God that would be terrible! Airport food and crowded terminals, sounds like the perfect Christmas to me actually.” Louis could barely make out what he was saying in between his laughs.

Louis’ laugh was indescribable. He had the cutest one and it was so loud for someone so tiny. His eyes got cute wrinkles on the side. He threw his head back not being able to control himself. Harry couldn’t figure out how he was laughing so much about his own joke. Harry couldn’t help but to also chuckle with Louis. 

Once Louis was able to control his laughing, he picked up his bag too, putting it on his shoulders. Walking through the crowds, they finally managed to get to one of the doors to leave. Going outside was not much easier though. There were crowds of people trying to find a taxi to take them home just like what Harry and Louis wanted. 

Being 27 degrees and snowing it was not fun at all waiting for a taxi. Not even being outside for a minute, Harry could see Louis starting to shiver. Harry shouldn’t have taken a liking into this random guy he just met in the airport so much, but he did. He needs to get a taxi for Louis, can’t let Louis be cold. 

Finally finding a taxi, Harry smiled to himself. Putting all the luggage into the trunk, Louis and Harry both got in. 

“Thanks for finding a taxi, I was about to freeze to death.” Louis says while warming up his hands. 

“No problem, didn’t want you to get to cold.” 

Was this suppose to happen, were both of them going back to their own places or are they going back to their own places. They just wanted a taxi, never discussed what was happening. It was all just a mad rush of things going on. 

Harry looks down at his hands. Trying to figure out what to say to not screw whatever was happening up. 

“We both um should figure out where we are going.” Louis says not looking up from his hands. 

Thank god Harry didn’t have to say anything, probably would make a complete fool out of himself trying to find the correct words to say.

“You could come back to mine if you want. I know we don’t know each other really, but the storm is going to get really bad and don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.” After saying it, Harry thought he really said the wrong thing.

Louis didn’t answer quickly either which just made Harry worry even more about what he was going to answer.

Looking up at Harry, Louis smiles saying, “That sounds great Harry. Couldn’t imagine being alone on Christmas.” 

“Great, I can order some good Chinese” Harry laughs while saying it.

“I can also order great pizza, sounds like a great Christmas feast.” Both Louis and Harry burst out laughing. 

Having Christmas with a complete stranger may be the worst idea Harry has ever had, but it also may be the best one Harry has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Sorry for it being so short, got sooo distracted while writing it and now am so tired  
> Kudos would be great! Hope you like it !


	3. Chapter 3

Being in a taxi with a complete stranger was weird enough, but then deciding to go back to each others for Christmas made it even weirder. The taxi ride was longer than it should be too. All the traffic of people trying to get home for the holidays and going out celebrating was causing a huge traffic jam. Cars were honking their horns, thinking that it was going to make a difference.

Thirty eight minutes later of awkward silence, the two of them finally got back to Harry’s apartment building. Louis took out some money to pay for the taxi ride and got out of the car. He grabbed his backpack and went to the other side of the taxi. Going to the other side of the taxi, he opened the door slowly making sure that no traffic was coming. Helping Harry grab his guitar case, he smiled. 

“Thanks Lou, you didn’t have to help me.” Harry said, while getting out of the taxi and shutting the door.

“No problem, wouldn’t want a car to come when you were getting out” Louis said half jokingly. 

Both going to the back of the taxicab and opening the trunk, Louis pulled the suitcases out for both Harry and himself. Waiting on the sidewalk, Louis looked around. He wasn’t familiar with the area Harry’s apartment was in.

Lost in thinking about where this was, Harry started walking. 

“It’s just this way.” Harry said, while carrying his bags. 

Louis followed closely to Harry. After a few short minutes, they both made it to the apartment building. Walking into the lobby of the apartment, Harry went over to the elevator and pushed the button waiting for it to load.

After more awkward silence, the elevator finally loaded. Walking into the elevator, the two just stood there after Harry pushed floor 5 button. 

The few minutes in the elevator wasn’t as awkward as the taxi ride, but it was still awkward. Louis couldn’t stop wondering things about Harry. All things that he wanted to know right now. They barely know each other! Why would Harry want him to join him for Christmas? So many questions. 

Louis’ thoughts were interrupted by the beep of the elevator and the doors opening. 

Turning around to Louis, Harry said, “it’s just down this hallway a bit”. Louis nodded in response and followed Harry.   
Stopping all the sudden at a door that had the number 137. Grabbing his key out of his pocket, Harry opened the door quickly. Both walking inside, Louis plopped his bags down in the corner.

“Have a seat, make yourself at home. We are spending Christmas together and if this blizzard keeps happening maybe even longer,” Chuckled Harry. 

“Thanks” smiled Louis, sitting down onto the couch.

Harry sat down on the other side of the couch, not wanting to do something that he will regret. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Sure, they both wanted to say lots of things, but neither knew how to start asking.

Looking down Louis played with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“So Harry, what part of England are you from?”

“I’m from Cheshire, always have lived there until I moved here a few years ago. How about you?”

 

“Doncaster. I loved living there, I miss it lots. London was different than Doncaster, but Manhattan is extremely different I think” Louis said while looking up to Harry,

Harry nodded in agreement. “Do you have any siblings?”

Louis smile got bigger than what it was already, “Yeah, I’ve got quite a few actually. I’ve got five little sisters and one little brother. They all are amazing, don’t know what I would do without the cuties in my life. Do you?”

 

“I’ve got one older sister Gemma. She’s great. I was so excited to go home and see her.” 

Louis looked up to Harry. The sadness in his eyes about not being able to go home, was terrible. He didn’t want him to be sad, not even for the stupidest thing.

“We can facetime them! Both of us like both of our families!” Louis said quickly.

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess. Do you want to order some food?”

“Chinese, pizza or both?”

“Chinese is pretty good, but maybe pizza for right now.”

Louis grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Domino's.

“Hi. Yes I would like one cheese pizza” he said while looking at Harry. 

“Bread sticks!” Harry whispered. 

Louis nodded, “And can I have bread sticks too please. Yes that will be all. 30 minutes is okay, thank you”

Louis put his phone back in his pocket and smiled. “Pizza in 30 minutes” 

 

“While we wait, why did you come to New York?” Harry asked.

“Oh you know the same old reasons as others. I wanted to become famous for acting and singing. I thought Broadway would be perfect and I thought I would actually be able to make it. Apparently there is hundreds of other people who wanted to do Broadway too so, now I am just working at Starbucks.”

“You’re an actor? I bet you are fantastic, one day you’ll get in” Harry told Louis.

“I hope so. What about you? Why did you come to New York?” 

“I just always have loved New York, visited it when I was a kid and ever since then I dreamed of moving here. So I did. I started singing when I got here and ever since then learned how to play the guitar and piano. I love the guitar, can just bring it anywhere and play” Harry said while looking at Louis.

“Figured you played the guitar with the case and everything” Louis laughed softly.

“Oh yeah, forgot that I brought my case” Harry laughed too.

Louis honestly just wanted to kiss Harry. Harry had the cutest laugh and everything he did was just cute. He just couldn’t understand why he felt this way about Harry, he has only known him for a few hours. Barely know anything about each other, but still. There is something about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should really be studying for midterms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know this was short, but just wanted to start it!


End file.
